I Found you!
by Saitou Nana'o
Summary: Kehilangan seorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup kita itu sangat menyakitkan. Terlebih lagi saat kita menemukannya kembali.../ "Maaf, aku gak kenal kamu!"/ "Jangan tinggalin aku lagi..."/ Two Shoot. Short story fict. BAD SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

" I FOUND YOU! "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : T

GENRE : Friendship and romance

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah saya baca. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya hasil buatan saya sendiri ^^

Hope you like it minna :) ! Happy reading…

DLDR!

,

,

,

Anak berusia enam tahun itu terlihat asyik bermain dan berbicara dengan bonekanya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus ramput boneka yang tampak kusut. Mulut mungilnya bergerak-gerak seperti meninabobokan anak dalam gendongannya. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan teman-temannya yang tampak berlarian disekitarnya.

"Sakuraaa….!" Suara cempreng seorang anak laki-laki tampaknya telah mengganggunya yang sedang asik.

"Duhhh… kamu ngapain sih teriak-teriak? Berisik tau!"

"Mainin boneka aja dari tadi?! Main sama aku aja yukkk…!" ajak bocah lelaki tersebut.

"Main apa?"

"Uhmm… apa yah? Gimana kalo peta umpet aja?"

"Cuman berdua? Gak seru!"

"Yah terus mau sama siapa lagi?"

Bocah lelaki itu memandang teman sepermainannya ini dengan polosnya, sedangkan gadis kecil itu memancungkan bibirnya dan berpikir sejenak.

"Iya deh aku mau! Tapi kamu yang jadi yah?!"

Gadis cilik bernama Sakura itu berlari semampunya untuk segera mencari tempat persembunyian tapi masih saja belum menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi.

"Sebelas, sepuluh, delapan…."

Hitungan mundur terus diteriakan oleh bocah lelaki yang kepalanya ia sembunyikan dibalik tembok dan kedua tanganya yang menempel ditembok.

"Sudah belom…?!"

"Belom!" Sahut Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Empat, tiga, dua, satu… sudah apa belom? Aku akan mencarimu…" setelah hitungan terakhir diumumkan, langsung saja bocah lelaki itu mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura.

"Duh… lama banget sih? Masa' nyari disini aja dari tadi gak .. . Kamu dimana sih….? "

Sakura mulai gelisah sedari tadi ia belum ditemukan juga, jika ia keluar berarti dia akan kalah.

"Hiks… kamu dimana….?"

-000-

Gadis itu mempercepat larinya, sekali-kali dia melihat kearah jam tangannya. Tangannya berusaha untuk menghapus peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

"Sial! Kurang lima menit lagi! Duh, dasar bis sialan! Ngapain sih harus macet segala…?!" Omelnya disela-sela nafasnya yang satu-satu.

"Tungguuu… stoppp!" Jerit gadis itu saat melihat satpam sekolah hendak menutup gerbang sekolah.

"Kamu lagi… kamu lagi…" gerutu satpam sekolahnya yang tinggi besar berbadan gempal dengan kumis melintang itu, tapak kesal melihat sosok yang sama dan jeritan yang sama disetiap paginya.

"Hehhe, maaf… tadi bisnya macet…" gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan dengan nafas ngos-ngosan dan cengirannya sambil memberikan hormat pada pak satpam.

"Janji deh besok gak telat lagi…" cengir gadis itu sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya keudara.

Wajah sangar satpam tersebut tiidak berubah, meski gadis itu sudah memberikan senyum yang teramat manis. Dengan masih menunjukkan senyum manisnya, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan masuk.

"Hey…. Miss fore-late! Kenapa sih telat terus tiap hari?"

"Bisnya macet, Ino."

"Ya ampun Sakura… Terus. Besok mau alasan apalagi? Lusa, katanya harus ngerawat nenek dulu. Kemaren, katanya ngambil buku lo yang ketinggalan. Sekarang, bisnya macet… lah besok mau alasan apalagi? Lama-lama gue jadi curiga deh sama kelakuan lo yang telat terus tiap hari."

Ino menatap Sakura dengan penuh selidik. Sakura cuman nyengir dan menjitak kepala Ino pelan.

"Otak kamu kayaknya harus dibersihin deh… curigaan mulu jadi orang."

Ino mencibir kesal pada sahabatnya yang setahun yang lalu sempat mengalami kecelakaan sehingga ia sempat mengalami amnesia.

"Sakura…" Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Apaan sih?"

"Lo tau gak? Hari ini ada murid pindahan dari Suna loh…"

"Terus?"

"Dia cowok. Kata anak-anak sih dia cakepnya bak dewa yang baru turun dari langit… Duh, gak kebayang, sekolah kita bakal kedatengan stok cowok baru. Sayang, tadi gue gak sempet liat wajahnya, dia keburu kekantor kepala sekolah sih."

Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan bosan mendengarkan cerita sahabat sepermainannya ini. Ino adalah tipe gadis cerewet, banyak omong dan ceplas-ceplos dalam berbicara. Sedangkan, Sakura sendiri adalah tipikal gadis yang cuek yang tak pernah mau untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang sepele, kecuali ada saatnya dia juga harus turun tangan.

"Lah, apa hubungannya sama aku? Gue gak peduli tuh sama murid baru. Meskipun kegantengannya melebih jagat raya dan alam semesta pun aku gak peduli. Titik."

"Beneran? Gak nyesel tuh?! Awas yah ntar kalo nyesel~" goda Ino sambil sedikit menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sakura.

"Gak usah rese' deh. Eh, pinjem PR lo yang kemaren donk…" Sakura sadar bahwa hari ini ada pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei, guru Kimia yang terkenal galaknya dijam pertama.

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, suasana kelas sudah ramai, tapi Orochimaru-sensei tidak datang juga. Suatu keberuntungan bagi Sakura yang bisa mengerjakan PR dengan santai tanpa harus mengerjakan dengan dikejar anjing tak kala jika guru itu datang.

-000-

Suasana kantin sangat ramai, murid-murid saling berebut untuk sekedar mendapatkan tempat duduk. Kantin, tempat pelampiasan kepenantan setelah seharian menerima berbagai macam pelajaran yang mudah hingga sulit untuk dipahami. Disini mereka bebas, bebas bermain bebas berbicara dan bebas mengekspresikan perasaan mereka. Yah, misalnya acara penembakan calon pacar didepan semua murid-murid yang dikiranya adalah suatu cara yang romantis namun sebenarnya –sangat- norak.

Untungnya, Sakura dan Ino sudah mendapatkan tempat yang strategis untuk mereka duduki dikantin. Ino, masih saja bercerita tentang murid baru yang pindah kesekolah mereka. Lantaran sebegitu penasarannya Ino untuk melihat murid baru itu, ia harus menyogok Sakura terlebih dahulu untuk mau sekedar menemaninya.

"Sakura~ Sakura!" secara sontak, Sakura dan Ino menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggil Sakura. Naruto, cowok III IPA 1, setengah berlari kearahnya. Dan tak lupa juga Sai yang juga teman sekelas Naruto.

"Hy! Sakura, lagi makan yah? Kok gak ngajak-ngajak sih?" Naruto nyelonong duduk disamping Sakura yang kebetulan kursinya kosong. Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

Tanpa menoleh sekali pun, Sakura balas tersenyum yang tetap dengan ritual makannya. Ino mengernyit heran melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini. Cowok keren yang notabene'nya adalah salah satu cowok yang paling famous disekolah naksir berat pada Sakura. Namun, karena Sakura lebih suka dengan cowok yang tampangnya mirip pujaan dalam komik yang dibacanya. Sakura tidak terlalu menanggapi Naruto.

"Umm… Sakura, kamu mau coklat nggak?" Naruto menyodorkan sekotak coklat pada Sakura.

Sakura sempat melirik kotak yang diberikan Naruto, namun ia masih saja terus melanjutkan makannya hingga habis. Setelah makanannya habis tak tersisa, Sakura baru meraih kotak tersebut dan membuka isinya, ternyata sebuah coklat-coklat mungil white rocher dengan dilapisi krim-krim gula putih dengan lis coklat yang mengelilinginya.

"Itu buat kamu…"

Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya, "Eh? I-iyah… thanks yah!"

"Ohya, Naruto… gue denger anak yang baru pindahan itu sekelas yah sama lo?" Ino bergumam sambil mencomot sebuah coklat dan memasukkan coklat kedalam mulutnya.

"Ah hey! Itukan untuk Sakura! uhm… murid baru yah? Kenapa?"

"Hahh? Dia dimana sekarang? duh…. Sakura ayo bangun! Temenin gue!" Ino terlonjak senang mendengar omongan Naruto. dan langsung saja Ino menarik-narik tangan Sakura agar mau berdiri.

"Gak tau deh gue?! Sai noh yang tau!"

"Ohya namanya siapa? Dia ganteng gak? Pasti ganteng donk." Tanya Ino dengan api yang bersungut-sunut disekitarnya.

"Oh Sasuke? Dia masih dikelas tuh. Dia aneh banget, padahal dia bisa ngomong tapi kayak orang bisu. Rambutnya juga aneh, mirip buntutnya ayam..."

'Tuh kan? Mulai lagi deh….' Batin Sakura nyrocos tak karuan mendengarkan kata-kata Sai yang terlalu 'frontal'.

"Ohhh… namanya Sasuke? Sasuke yah?"

-000-

Bangku sudut belakang itu memang tempat paling strategis. Tidak heran kalau jadi rebutan anak-anak kelas dua SMA Konoha. Kalau musim ulangan, laci dibawah meja itu pasti penuh dengan buku pintar ataupun kertas lembar hasil contekan.

Tapi sekarang, tempat itu telah ditempati oleh penghuni tetap ditempat itu. Seorang pendatang baru dikelas 3 IPA I. Seorang cowok tampan, yang baru beberapa jam menginjak sekolah itu langsung menjadi trending topic disekolah.

Ketampannya bak seorang dewa yang baru turun dari singgahsananya. Bisa dikatakan berlebihan –alay- memang jika terlalu melebih-lebihkan ataupun memuja-muja manusia ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya seperti itu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus dari jendela dibelakang bangku itu bisa membuat orang lupa mereka berada di dalam kelas, bukan dikamar tidur. Cowok ganteng ini terlihat sudah beberapa kali menguap. Entah karena bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah yang pidatonya tidak pernah ada ada akhirnya, atau memang dia yang sudah merasa kelas ini adalah kamarnya.

"Permisi saya izin mau ketoilet." Suaranya cukup pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh seluruh murid-murid perempuan yang ada dikelas. Sontak, murid-muris yang ada diseluruh kelas pun tertuju padanya.

"Hn… cepat kembali dan saat kembali kuharap pakaianmu sudah terpakai dengan rapi!" geram pak Ibiki.

Pak Ibiki, guru sejarah yang tak pernah bosan dengan pidatonya ini terkenal dengan kegalakan dan kesangarannya. Disepanjang pelipis sebelah kanan melewati hidungnya hingga menuju kedagu kiri terdapat sebuah bekas guratan luka diwajahnya. Kata murid-muridnya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bekas luka gorokan dari akibat sering tawuran. Maklum, mantan preman. Tapi itu semua masih belum diketahui kebenarannya, pasalnya pak Ibiki tidak pernah cerita kepada murid-muridnya ataupun guru-guru.

Rambut acak-acakan, kancing seragam yang terbuka, dasi yang tidak terpasang dengan benar, dan baju seragam yang seharusnya dimasukkan dalam celana malah dikeluarkan dengan seenaknnya. Cukup menjelaskan betapa berantakan dirinya, tapi bukannya semakin jelek tapi malah menambahkan kesan 'cool' pada dirinya.

"Duhh.. ya ampun… Sasuke itu yah.. coolnya pake banget tau gak!"

"Sasuke… lo bakal jadi gebetan gue!"

"Ihhh… mimpi lo! Sasuke itu punya gua tau!"

"Idi, najis banget deh Sasuke sama elo! Mending sama gue, gue kan cantik!"

Sasuke –Uchiha Sasuke- nama cowok baru itu begitu risih mendengar teriakan-teriakan gadis-gadis yang ada disekolahnya, tapi toh dia tetap saja dengan gaya 'cool'nya dan santainya dia tetap berjalan ke toilet. Sasuke sudah 'kebal' dengan teriakan-teriakan fans-fansnya dari sekolah yang sebelumnya.

"Awasss.. awasss minggirrrr!" teriakan yang cukup memekatkan telinga membuatnya menoleh kebelakang dan..

BUGHHH!

"Awww…! Kalo jalan tuh yang ati-ati donk!" bentak Sasuke lantaran ia jatuh dengan tidak elitenya.

"Heh! Lo budek yah?! Kan gue udah teriak-teriak minggir tadi!" Sembur seorang gadis yang baru saja menabrak Sasuke, ia juga jatuh tersungkur didekat Sasuke.

"Eh, emang jalanan ini milik nenek moyang lo apa? Seenak jidat lo aja suruh minggir-minggir!"

"Idih! Salah sendiri ditengah jalan! Lagian, siapa sih lo! jadi orang belagu banget?!"

Sasuke sibuk menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang jatuh menindih lantai terlebih dahulu. Akibatnya ia merintih kesakitan. Setelah selesai, Sasuke melihat gadis itu masih duduk sembari merapikan seragamnya.

"K-ka-kamu…?!" matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat Sakura.

'Mungkinkah dia…?'

-000-

Hyyy minn-saaannn.. ^^/ Nana-chan bawa fict baru lagi nih :D yg lebih fresh daripada fict2ku yg monoton sebelumnya… -_-

Fict. GaJe pelepas stress setelah UAS dan remedial… -_-ZZzzz…

Ohya, buat yang nagih "I'm With You" jangan khawatir, bakal dilanjut kok setelah hiatus beberapa bulan ini… Gomennasaiii minnaaaa….

KEEP or DELETE(?)

Tergantung dari review kalian :)

Read and Review minna-san…. :)


	2. And now, I found you!

"Lo tau gak? Hari ini ada murid pindahan dari Suna loh…"

"Ohya, Naruto… gue denger anak yang baru pindahan itu sekelas yah sama lo?"

"Oh Sasuke? Dia masih dikelas tuh. Dia aneh banget, padahal dia bisa ngomong tapi kayak orang bisu. Rambutnya juga aneh, mirip buntutnya ayam..."

"Awww…! Kalo jalan tuh yang ati-ati donk!"

"K-ka-kamu…?!"

,

,

,

" I FOUND YOU! "

NARUTO DISCLAIMER BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO

THIS STORY BY SAITOU NANA'O

RATE : T

GENRE : Friendship and romance

Warning : typo, EYD gak beraturan, cerita yang belum sempurna, DLL

Note : terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang pernah saya baca. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya hasil buatan saya sendiri ^^

Hope you like it minna :) ! Happy reading…

DLDR!

,

,

,

"k-ka-kamu kan…?"

"Apa? Ngapain sih lo melototin gue?!" sengit Sakura.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Sakura, dan mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Aneh loe! Awas minggir, gua kebelet nih!" karena kesal melihat sikap Sasuke, Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang menutupi jalannya.

"Tunggu… kamu…" Sasuke berusaha menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura. Tapi, segera saja tangan Sasuke ia tepis dengan kasar. 'Apa-apan sih nih cowok?' umpat Sakura dalam hati.

"Ngapain sih? Udah deh, gua gak mau debat terus sama lo. Gua udah kebelet banget nih…" Sakura semakin geram melihat tingkah Sasuke, apalagi disaat yang tidak tepat seperti saat ini. Isi kantung kemihnya sudah terisi penuh ingin segera dikeluarkan, namun ada saja hambatannya sehingga membatalkan niat Sakura untuk segera mengeluarkannya.

"Ka-kamu…"

"Iyah.. kamu apa…?" Jawab Sakura sambil menahan air kencingnya agar tidak keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak mau dikatakan tukang ngompol.

"Kamu gak kenal sama aku?" mata Sasuke seakan bertanya-tanya. Tangan Sasuke yang tadinya terkepal dengan erat kini mulai melemas, kaki-kakinya pun juga. Terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang melemah dan nada intonasinya pelan.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbicara dan berbuat apa dihadapan Sakura, tubuhnya seolah mati rasa . Lemas dan kaku. Mulutnya pun juga begitu, cara bicaranya berubah menjadi gagap.

"Hah? Lo kenapa sih? Udah deh daripada lo ngomong gak jelas, gua mau pergi dulu." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam terpaku ditempatnya. Sakura sudah jauh didepan Sasuke, lantaran ia berlari dengan begitu cepatnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari Sakura yang hanya bisa melihat punggung Sakura dari kejauhan.

'Aku yakin, itu pasti dia. Rambutnya… matanya… Gak salah lagi.' Batin Sasuke bersungut-sungut, kini seulas senyuman terukir indah dibibir sexy pemuda itu.

KRIIINGGG…

"Sial!" Sasuke tersadar, bel pelajaran jam pertama sudah berakhir. Sasuke tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia sudah meninggalkan kelas sampai-sampai jam pertama sudah berakhir. Sasuke sedikit merasa senang sekaligus merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia yakin pasti pak Ibiki masih menunggunya dikelas karena waktu pelajaran pak Ibiki dua jam lamanya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi Sasuke masih harus ketoilet dahulu, karena ia sendiri juga kebelet pipis.

-000-

Pak Ibiki berjalan memutari seorang siswa laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya. Matanya melotot, tangannya memegang penggaris kayu besar yang disediakan dikelas. Tampangnya menjadi terlihat lebih sangar daripada preman-preman yang ada dijalanan.

Seluruh murid-murid yang ada didalam kelas 3 IPA 1, bergidik ngeri melihat gurunya itu. Tapi berbeda dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang sedang disidang didepan kelas oleh Ibiki. Ia terlihat santai-santai saja dengan gurunya itu. Padahal dia adalah tersangka yang disidang.

"Darimana saja kau hah?!" hampir copot jantung murid-murid yang ada dikelas.

"Maaf, saya kesasar saat mencari toilet tadi." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab dengan santai.

"Uchiha. Sasuke. Murid baru yang sudah berani-beraninya melanggar peraturanku."

Sepi. seluruh kelas sunyi seperti kuburan. Seolah-olah ada banyak setan yang lewat. Beberapa pasang mata melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum padanya.

"Maaf. Saya tidak tau." Ujarnya enteng.

Pak Ibiki, yang terkenal keras dan tertib, mempunyai seribu peraturan bagi murid-muridnya yang ia ajar. Setiap peraturannya tidak boleh dilanggar sekalipun, atau tidak siap-siap dengan resikonya karena telah melanggar peraturannya. Dihukum lari 50 kali mengelilingi lapangan, push up, membersihkan seluruh sekolahan, dan mungkin mendapatkan nilai kosong dipelajarannya. Semuanya adalah sebagian dari hukuman bagi murid-murid yang bernyali besar untuk melanggar peraturannya.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke dengan terang-terangan menantangnya didepan kelas. Sasuke sudah mélanggar salah satu dari peraturan pak Ibiki yaitu, ketoilet lebih dari duapuluh menit. Padahal, murid-murid yang izin ketoilet hanya diberi waktu maksimal lima menit meskipun kelasnya berada diujung sekalipun.

"Baik. Kau boleh duduk sekarang. Kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya."

"Hahhh…?!" bagaikan tertiban durian runtuh seluruh penjuru kelas hanya bisa kaget dibuatnya.

-000-

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten sedang asyik ngerumpi dikedai makanan depan sekolah. Ino mencari-cari tissue lantaran hidungnya mulai berair. Ramen yang dilahapnya mengandung tiga sendok wasabi. Hinata geleng-geleng kepala melihat hobi Ino yang terbilang cukup 'ekstrim'.

"Gila lo! Apa gak mencret-mencret tuh entar…," protes Tenten.

"Lo kan… lo kan tau ini kesukaan gue." Ino berkata dengan mulutnya yang mengerjap-ngerjap kepedasan.

Hinata langsung menyodorkan segelas es jus ke hadapan Ino. Dengan cepat, Ino meminumnya sampai tandas.

"Hahhh~ eh, Sakura lo kenapa sih dari tadi bengong mulu?" Ino berkata sambil menyenggol Sakura.

"Eh, enggak… gak pa-pa kok. Cuman lagi kepikiran aja…"

"Duh, lagi mikirin apa sih? Tumben banget lu mikir?!" sindir Tenten.

"Ah rese' lo! Gue punya otak tau!" sembur Sakura yang menjitak kepala Tenten. Tapi Tenten sendiri juga tak mau kalah dengan Sakura, ia sendiri juga mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Stop! Kalian itu kayak anak kecil aja deh! " gerutu Ino.

"Iyah, sebenarnya kamu kenapa sih, Sakura? kalo ada masalah kamu cerita dong ke kita." Usul Hinata.

"Ah? Nnggg… Gimana yah? Gue sendiri juga bingung ngejelasinnya. Uhm, tadi pas gue mau ketoilet… gue ketemu sama cowok baru itu…"

"Ahh beneran? Ngapain?" cerocos Ino yang sepertinya sudah terobsesi dengan cowok baru itu.

"Ino, plis deh. Kalo ada yang cerita dengerin dulu omongannya."

"Sorry…" Ino menyeruput es jusnya, Tenten dan Hinata menatap serius pada Sakura.

"Yah gitu deh. Gue nabrak dia, sampe-sampe kita jatuh. Awalnya, dia sempet marah-marah… tapi pas ngeliat gue, dia jadi berubah dan dia bilang…"

'K-ka-kamu…? Kamu gak kenal sama aku?' ingatan Sakura terus berputar pada saat ia bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi. Sebuah pertanyaan aneh yang selalu membuat Sakura terbayang-bayang akan omongan dan wajahnya. Benar kata teman-temannya, jika Sasuke memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Pantas Ino tergila-gila padanya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura tertarik pada wajah Sasuke. Wajahnya seperti familiar dalam kehidupan Sakura. tapi… 'Siapa dia?' , 'kapan aku pernah bertemu dengannya?' , 'dimana?' . Beribu pertanyaan terlintas dibenak Sakura.

"Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia.. dia kayaknya kenal sama gue…" Jawab Sakura lemas.

"Ehh?!"

Ino, Tenten dan Hinata saling berpandang-pandangan. Kadang mereka heran dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Jalan pikirannya sulit untuk dipahami.

-000-

"Udah ah, gue pusing mikirinnya! Pulang yuk!" ajak Sakura yang sudah berlalu mendahului teman-temannya.

"Tunggu!" Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Ternyata dia adalah cowok –aneh- yang disekolah tadi sudah ia tabrak. 'Duh, mau ngapain lagi sih nih cowok?' batinnya.

"Hey…" sapanya. "Kamu Sakura kan? Haruno Sakura?"

"Iyah… kenapa? Lo cowok yang tadi kan? Ngapain cari gue?" Selidik Sakura pada cowok yang ada dihadapannya ini. Sakura memperhatikannya dari bawah keatas, menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri menatapnya. Takut-takut cowok itu terluka, memar atau… tulangnya patah gara-gara Sakura menabraknya hingga terjatuh tadi. Sehingga ia meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Tapi segera saja Sakura buang semua pikiran negatifnya jauh-jauh. Karena tidak mungkin gara-gara seperti itu saja bisa membuat orang patah tulang dan barusan saja ia bisa berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Uhm… aku mau ngomong sama kamu." Sakura semakin heran dengan reaksi Sasuke yang menurutnya aneh.

"Emang… ada apa?"

"Kamu kenal sama aku?" Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Sakura dan dia malah mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Maaf… aku gak kenal kamu…" jawab Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke menampakkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Dengan sedikit syok, dia langsung meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sakura bingung, emang ada hubungan apa antara dia dan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sakura merasa ada yang ganjal dari cowok yang dihadapannya ini.

"Sakura… plis, kamu pasti inget aku. Okeh, aku minta maaf karena dulu aku udah ninggalin kamu… tapi tolong jangan kayak gini. Aku kangen sama kamu…" akhirnya Sasuke bicara juga setelah beberapa menit ia terus menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri terus terpaku ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Selama ini aku udah berusaha untuk mencarimu… tapi…"

Kepala Sakura terasa begitu berat, ia merasa begitu nyeri. Sekelebat bayangan muncul dipikirannya yang terus berputar-putar seperti gasing. Semakin lama bayangan-bayangan itu semakin memburam, dan gelap…

"Sakura!"

-000-

Seorang bocah lelaki sekitar berumur tujuh tahun itu terlihat gelisah. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Sakura…?! kamu dimana? Sakura…?!" teriaknya berulang-ulang kali.

Ia berusaha menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, kekiri dan belakang. Namun nihil. Seseorang yang ia cari tak kunjung ketemu juga.

Ia sudah berusaha untuk mencari ditempat-tempat tersembunyi, tapi tetap saja ia tidak berhasil.

"Sakura kamu dimana sihh…?" sekali lagi ia berteriak, tapi tidak ada jawaban sekalipun.

"Duh… susah banget sih nyarinya?" omelnya.

"Sasu~ Kamu dimana?" suara seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memanggil namanya. Sontak, ia berhenti dan menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa mah?" tanyanya.

"Kamu dari tadi kemana aja sih? Mama kan capek nyariin kamu." Wanita itu meraih kepalanya dan membelainya sayang.

"Sasu kan lagi maen mah~"

"Yaudah, sekarang ayo pulang. Kamu dari tadi udah ditunggu sama yang lain. Kita mau berangkat sekarang."

"Loh kita jadi pergi sekarang?" bocah kecil itu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Iya dong, semuanya udah siap tuh… tinggal nungguin kamu aja." Ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi kan mah-"

"Udah ah, ayo pulang udah ditunggu tuh…" wanita itu menarik lengan Sasuke dengan perlahan dan menunjuk pada sebuah mobil yang didalamnya sudah ada keluarganya disana.

"Tapi mah.. Sasu kan lagi nyari…"

TIINNN… TIINNN…

"Nyari apa sih? Udah biarin aja. Papa udah nungguin tuh… ayo cepetan." Wanita itu kini tidak lagi menoleh pada Sasuke yang bingung hendak berbuat apa, wajahnya gelisah. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang, karena ia sudah ditarik oleh ibunya menjauh dari tempat bermainnya.

"Sakura maafin aku yah…"

-000-

Rasa khawatir menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan Ino, mereka berdua sama-sama tampak tegang. Kini mereka berdua ada dirumah Sakura. Lantaran Sakura terjatuh pingsan saat bertemu dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Oh… jadi loe yang selama ini Sakura cari? Cowok masa lalu Sakura yang selalu jadi bayang-bayangnya?" Ino bergumam sedih.

"Ma-maksud lo?" Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Ino.

"Yah… dulu, dia pernah cerita ke gue kalo dia punya sahabat masa kecil. Gue pikir, itu cuman ilusi anak-anak kecil doank pas waktu kecil… tapi gak tau kenapa, bagi Sakura dia sahabat yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Tapi, suatu saat sahabatnya itu ninggalin Sakura begitu aja. Hilang tanpa jejak dan kabar…"

Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa mendengarkan cerita Ino.

"Gue pikir Sakura bakal bisa ngelupain temen masa kecilnya itu. Tapi, ternyata dia gak akan pernah bisa ngelupain dia, bahkan Sakura nekat terus mencari sahabatnya itu. Setahun yang lalu, Sakura dapet kabar kalo sahabatnya itu ada di Konoha. Akhirnya dia nekat nyariin loe dan… saat itu juga… Sakura kecelakaan ditengah perjalanan… dia… dia amesia…"

"Haahhh…?! Dia…" raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Betapa bodohnya dia. Betapa tololnya dia. Dan betapa teganya dia… 'Tuhan…'

Dulu, Sasuke bukan anak yang suka membantah orang tuanya, Sasuke adalah anak yang disiplin. Apalagi dihadapan ayahnya. Sehingga saat itu ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kata ibunya dari pada harus mencari Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Sungguh, ia tidak akan menyangka jika kebodohannya dulu akan sangat berdampak besar hingga sekarang. Jika ia bisa mengembalikan waktu, ia berharap dapat kembali pada saat ia masih menjadi bocah.

"Sekarang, dia udah udah gak inget lagi tentang masa lalunya. Yang dia inget cuman waktu sekarang, waktu dimana dia seharusnya tetep terus melangkah maju tanpa harus menoleh kebelakang."

"Jadi… sekarang Sakura udah gak inget lagi sama gue?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Dia udah gak ngungkit-ngungkit tentang sahabat masa kecilnya lagi… So, dia udah lupa sama lo."

Lagi, Sasuke terdengar sedikit syok mendengar omongan Ino. "Ino… loe bisa gak tolongin gue…?"

-000-

Hari demi hari sudah berlalu, minggu demi minggu terus berjalan, dan setiap bulannya akan menunggu. Sasuke masih terus saja meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia adalah sahabat masa kecilnya. Berkali-kali ia memohon, berkali-kali juga ia meminta maaf pada Sakura atas kebodohannya yang meninggalkannya dimasa lalu. Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang berjuang, tapi Ino juga berusaha untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sakura seperti dulu.

Sasuke selalu berusaha dengan memantapkan hatinya yang begitu yakin bahwa Sakura akan mengingatnya kembali. 'Sabar, Sakura masih butuh proses…. Gak langsung gitu aja loe bisa ngembaliin ingetan dia kayak dulu lagi.' dukung Ino padanya. 'Ntar kalo Sakura udah inget, gua kebagian komisinya yah!" canda Ino dikala Sasuke mulai untuk menyerah.

Dan.. alasan yang diberikan Sakura pada saat Sasuke minta untuk mengingatnya kembali selalu sama…

"Sorry, aku gak mau mengingat masa lalu lagi. Aku pengen terus melangkah kedepan, tanpa harus menoleh kebelakang lagi… Maaf."

"Sakura… terkadang kamu juga harus menoleh kebelakang. Dengan menoleh kebelakang, kamu bisa liat apa yang terjadi disana… bukan berarti kamu harus kembali lagi kesana…" Ujar Sasuke yang terdengar sudah pasrah.

Dan sekarang, untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke sudah bulat untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Memantapkan hatinya bahwa memang benar jalan yang telah ia pilih.

"Okeh, aku udah nyerah… aku gak mau ganggu kamu lagi. aku gak mau paksa kamu untuk inget masa lalu kita…" ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Sa-Sasu.. Lo-loe…" Ino yang menjadi saksi untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, terbelalak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih terdiam membisu dihadapan pemuda yang telah beribu-ribu kali memohon padanya.

"Terus… sekarang mau kamu apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Kita mulai dari awal…. Aku anggap, aku gak pernah kenal dan ketemu sama kamu sebelumnya, ngelupain semua cerita kita yang ada dimasa lalu… dan sekarang aku mau kita bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh lagi…"

"Ma-maksudmu…?!"

"Sakura… kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku…?" Sasuke duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Sakura.

Bagaikan menonton acara live drama gratis, Ino hatinya terlonjak-lonjak kegirangan melihatnya. Padahal bukan dia yang ditembak. Melainkan Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri. Toh, senang susah memang harus dirasakan bersama. Itu kan yang namanya sahabat?

-000-

"Sasu… Aku… aku takut…" Mata bening nan menyejukkan itu menampakkan ketakutan yang luar biasa pada dirinya. Matanya berlinang-linang, genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Kamu kok gitu sih? Kamu gak percaya yah sama aku?" Sasuke menatap Sakura. Melihat tatapan penuh harap dari cewek itu. Sakura seperti tidak punya tenaga lagi.

"Aku takut… kamu gak akan nemuin aku lagi…" Sakura bertanya heran, wajahnya sedikit panik.

"Come on! Kita bukan anak-anak lagi sekarang. Kita udah dewasa… aku pasti akan nemuin kamu. Aku janji…" Mata Sasuke meminta persetujuan dari Sakura, berharap ia juga harus yakin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menutup matanya, kedua tangannya ia tempelkan diatas tembok dan kepalanya ia sembunyikan dibaliknya. Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura sedang 'bermain petak umpet. Yang dimana permainannya yang dulu belum mereka selesaikan. Bukan hanya itu, dengan bermain petak umpet Sasuke dapat meyakinkan dan membuktikan pada Sakura bahwa rasa cintanya pada Sakura begitu besar jika ia dapat menemukan Sakura.

"Empatbelas, tigabelas, duabelas, sebelas…"

Langkah Sakura semakin menjauh dari Sasuke, sesekali ia melirik Sasuke dengan takut. Takut jika Sasuke tidak menemukannya lagi, dan takut jika Sasuke akan meninggalkannya lagi…

Setelah merasa agak jauh dari Sasuke, ia menemukan sebuah tempat persembunyian yang pas. Tepat dibawah tangga utama sekolahnya. Sakura meringkukan dirinya dipojokan. Setetes dua tetes air mata mulai terjatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Tiga, dua, satu…. Sudah atau belum? Aku akan mencarimu…" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah membuka matanya, ia melihat disekelilingnya. Sekolah nampak begitu sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak saja yang berlalu lalang dilapangan. Pandangannya ia tajamkan, berusaha untuk mencari sang pujaan hati.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekanan, kiri dan sesekali ia juga menoleh kebelakang. Melihat kondisi sekelilingnya tampak sepi, ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat.

"Sakura… kamu dimana..?" kini raut wajah Sasuke tampak gusar.

Sedangkan Sakura yang masih dalam persembunyiannya sudah terlihat begitu khawatir. Sudah lima menit ia menunggu, tapi tak sekalipun ia mendengar ada suara Sasuke. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"Hiks… Sasuke…" Sakura menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berlinang-linang air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura…" sebuah suara menyadarkan dari tangisannya.

"Sasuke!" Langsung saja Sakura berhambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke dan menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan.

"Sssttt… kok nangis sih? Aku kan udah nemuin kamu."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura. Menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Aku pikir… kamu akan ninggalin aku lagi…"

"Enggak. Itu gak akan terjadi lagi Sakura… And now, finally… I found you!"

.

.

.

.

-000-

Okeh…. Ada pisau gak? Gergaji? Gunting rumput? Atau benda2 tajam yg lain? *silahkan bunuh author* #pasrah-_- pudung sama cerita ini…

BTW, ada yg mau bikin squel dari fict ini / collab bareng aku? *Siapa lu thor?! Author ingusan juga!* #biarinnn :pp

Serius deh, ada yang mau gak? Kalo ada yang minat boleh di PM/ Inbox FB. Tapi aku lebih sering on di FB.

Sebenernya kalo lebih dirincikan lagi.. fict. Ini bakal jadi 5 chapter lebih… lah.. berhubung Nana-chan punya utang di fict "Im with You" jadinya gak bakal bisa bikin sequelnya….

Curhat dikit yah… sebenernya fict "I'm With You" bakal hiatus/ aku hapus… soalnya ceritanya menyimpang banget dari kondisi awal. Karena aku author ingusan.. jadi, yah…otakku udah limited edition banget…. . yah doain aja yah ada jalan terbaik buat fict. "Im With You" (?)

.

.

.

Thanks buat yang udah baca, review, fav, and follow… :* big thanks buat kalian semua minna ^^/

And the last words,

Read and Review….


End file.
